Merciless
by PeetasGirl8
Summary: Open SYOT! This one is based on the fourth Quarter Quell. What if Katniss failed during the revolution? The 100th Hunger Games has all 13 Districts. Still 13 spots left!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

So, what do you guys think of me doing an SYOT?

If I get a good response (even if it's just like one or two people who want it!) I'll do it.

I can start setting the points system up tonight and thinking of what I want the arena to be like. If you have any ideas for an arena, I'll reward you for PMing me. Even if I don't use your idea

As you see from the title, this will be the 100th Hunger Games (or the 4th Quarter Quell).

Everyone who wants to submit a tribute, I'll work out the tribute Form tonight, too.

I think I'll have all 13 districts. And if this gets a good response, everyone who has an account with will be eligible to **PM** (and PM only!) me up to two tributes.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Points System andTribute Form

**Merciless**

Okay, I got a couple requests for this to continue. I have created a tribute submission form and a points system.

**I need ****eight**** bloodbath tributes. If you volunteer, you do get extra sponsor points. I will pick the rest out of a hat if I don't get enough.**

Every user is eligible to two tributes. Please PM me the form once you are done.

**Tribute Form:**

**Basics:**

Name:

Age:

District (Please check tribute list first, I will try to keep it updated well):

Gender:

Token (optional):

Personality:

Backstory:

**Appearance:**

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Race/ethnicity:

Build (athletic, out of shape, etc):

**Family:**

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Other important family:

**Friends:**

Close friends:

Girlfriend/Boyfriend:

Acquaintances you wish to be included:

**Reaping:**

Outfit (optional):

Reaped or Volunteered?

If reaped, what is his/her reaction?

If volunteered, why?

**Pre Games:**

Chariot outfit (optional):

Training skills:

Training strategy (Hide or show strengths?):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

What do you show the gamemakers?  
Training score (Please don't just put a 12 for everyone):

Interview outfit:

Interview angle (flirtatious, confident?):

Last thoughts right before the Games:

**Bloodbath:**

Survived?

If yes, what supplies do you grab, if any?

If yes, what weapons do you grab, if any?

If no, what death, and by who?

**Arena:**

Preferred death:

Allies (If you want your two tributes or your tribute and a friend's to be allies, please specify):

Romance:

Career?

Strategy:

**Anything else?**

**Remember, **only **PM** me tributes. I will not take tributes from the reviews…I would like them to be a surprise .

**Now, the sponsor system:**

**How to earn points:**

Submit a tribute: **40**

Submit a bloodbath tribute: **70**

Write a review 20 words or longer: **5**

Write a review less than 20 words long: **2**

Submit an idea for the arena (please limit to one): **15**

Submit other ideas: **10**

Every tribute your character kills: **20**

Follow this story: **5**

Favorite this story: **10**

**Point Store:**

**Food:**

Small pack of jerky: **10**

Large pack of jerky: **20**

Loaf of bread: **40**

One fruit: **10**

Water bottle (empty): **10**

Bottle of iodine: **20**

Water bottle (filled with pure water): **40**

**Weapons:**

Dagger: **50**

Sword: **75**

Bow: **60**

10 arrows: **15**

10 throwing knives: **60**

Axe: **60**

Spear: **60**

**PM me for other weapons. I'll tell you the point value.**

**Medicine/Miscellaneous:**

Weak medicine: **45**

Strong medicine: **75**

Gauze: **15**

Disinfectant: **15**

Pain medicine: **10**

Sleeping bag: **30**

Matches: **15**

Hint to your character (could warn of tributes near or allies near): **10**

**Please PM me the things you purchase, too. Like I said before, I like to keep it a secret :D**

**I need 26 tributes, from 13 districts. If you fill out 2, PM me if you want another. Depending on how fast this fills out, I may let you have another one.**

**That's all for now. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tribute List

Merciless

**Here is the list of tributes:**

**District 1:**

**Male: Leo Rolfes **(Jedimindtricks)

**Female: Satin Krow **(CherryRedPanda)

**District 2:**

**Male:**

**Female: Athena Withers **(Beauty. Is. Strange)

**District 3:**

**Male: William "Will" Dye** (hollowman96)

**Female:**

**District 4:**

**Male:**

**Female: Tara Sands **(Shuckfaced Crank)

**District 5:**

**Male:**

**Female: Sparks Edison **(Sambaroses)

**District 6:**

**Male: Crude Landers **(CherryRedPanda)

**Female:**

**District 7:**

**Male:**

**Female: Maddee Turner **(Jedimindtricks)

**District 8:**

**Male: Charlie Bouche **(lauraosnes)

**Female: **

**District 9:**

**Male:**

**Female: Brandi Main** (Beauty. Is. Strange)

**District 10:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 11:**

**Male:**

**Female: Farah Hathaway **(hollowman96)

**District 12:**

**Male: Jack Buens **(Shuckfaced Crank)

**Female: Seraphrina Sephora Catorce** (lauraosnes)

**District 13:**

**Male: Remus Linard **(IronLOTRgurl)

**Female: Amalthea Yarden **(Sambaroses)


	4. Chapter 4: Announcement

Merciless

"You're on air in five minutes, President Aiden," the cameraman reminded the president. President Snow had died the year before from old age, and this was the first year President Aiden would be running the Hunger Games. On top of that, the sixty-six-year-old's first games would be the 100th annual Hunger Games. The fourth Quarter Quell. He had been thinking for some time what he would pass off as this year's Quarter Quell. It would have to be good, _merciless_, even, after what that bitch Katniss Everdeen tried to pull after the last Quarter Quell. Finally, though, Aiden had decided on a good idea and put it in a manila envelope. He was now holding the sealed envelope, sitting at his desk, as he looked around him at the cameras in his roomy office.

The cameraman that had previously warned him of going on air soon held out his hand, all five fingers outstretched. He started to count down to one, folding each finger down for each second. When he reached one, the President stared at the camera straight ahead of him. He could see his graying black hair and dull blue eyes in the reflection.

"Hello, Panem," Aiden started. He didn't know what to say. He'd never done this before. He could feel the panic starting to settle in. Everyone was watching him at this very moment. Was he being too polite? _Calm down_, he told himself. He tried slowing his breathing. Then, Aiden remembered he needed to continue his announcement. "I have this year's Quarter Quell announcement." He quickly opened the envelope, separating the glue from the paper. After it opened, he took the piece of paper out of it. It had been aged with chemicals to make it look like it was written a hundred years ago. He began to read off the paper before him.

"This year, the Arena will be more dangerous than usual. This is to show the Capitol is merciless towards the selected tributes." _Merciless_. That word made President Aiden feel deliciously in control. He held power over the entire nation, and all the tribute's last minutes before death were completely in his control. He could, and would, make it all a living hell. His son had been a Peacekeeper in District 12 when the bombs came. He had died the day Katniss Everdeen escaped from the arena.

Aiden had decided to add a notice at the end of the statement, despite his stage fear. "Any escapes attempted during the Games will be stopped immediately. All tributes participating in the escape will be executed on air, and the Games will continue."

The cameras finally stopped their nearly silent whirring. "Please excuse me," Aiden said to the cameramen. He tried to look as calm as possible as he rushed to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed his face with it. He was near hyperventilating. Being a President was easy for him, except for the public announcements. This would only be the first in a long series of them. He'd just have to speak again at the Chariot Parade. He decided he would cross that obstacle when it came, though, as he walked back to where the cameramen awaited his return.

**We're doing good guys! But I do still need more spots filled. Please keep submitting those tributes!**


	5. Chapter 5: District 1 Reaping

Merciless

**~Reaping: District 1~**

**Satin Krow**

"But Mom! The Academy told me to volunteer!" This was a lie of course. Satin had wanted to volunteer since she was 12, but her parents always forbade it. There was no reason she shouldn't volunteer though. She was the most athletic girl in the school, and she could kick anyone else's ass in seconds. She was sure of it.

So why didn't the Academy pick her?

She was outraged when she found out, but still managed to keep it a secret from her parents. Her friends, Crude and Moro, had both agreed with her. That scrawny girl did not deserve to volunteer. Nyla Parks was tiny, and had almost no skills or talents. But her father was town mayor, so Nyla's family was loaded with money. Satin and her pals were almost certain her parents paid for her to get picked just to get rid of her whiny attitude. But Satin was sure she could volunteer quicker than Nyla could. She wasn't even sure she wanted to go.

"The answer is no," Satin's mother Silk replied.

"I agree with your mother," Silk's husband Jeri said. "We don't want to lose you."

With that, the argument was over, and Satin's parents turned away from her, silently discussing something amongst themselves. In a fit of rage, Satin stormed to her room in the small, one-floored home.

Her older brother Sparkler opened up his door. "Is everything okay, Sat?"

"Don't call me that," Satin mumbled.

"Come here," the 19-year-old beckoned. Satin complied. Sparkler was one of those brothers that a girl could confide everything in. Even a lie to her parents about being selected to volunteer. Sparkler was worried that Satin would get hurt, but he also supported her decision. He had faith that she could hold her own in the Games, even in a dangerous arena, and that she could get enough sponsors to like her. "You have that bracelet I bought you?" Sparkler asked. Satin nodded.

The bracelet her supportive brother was referring to was a golden bangle he had bought for her the day she told him she planned on volunteering for the Games. It had small white jewels around it at even intervals and golden strands entwined with each other bordering each stone. Sparkler had told Satin that it was white andulasite encrusting her beautiful bracelet. It hadn't cost too much since bracelets were counted as a luxury item made in her district. Plus, Sparkler worked more often than not now that he was over 18. He didn't have school anymore.

"Keep that with you. It's your good luck charm."

"Ha. As if I need good luck," Satin responded. Sparkler smiled at his sister's confidence. "But thank you so much, Sparkler. I'll make it home for you. I promise."

Satin left his room and headed into her own. She didn't have many dresses to pick from. However, she looked good in any of them. Her athletic form kept her slender, but she also had defined muscles. The dress she picked out for today though was a lime green dress. It was small, and ended right as they covered her knees. Being a strapless dress, it really showed off her arm muscles. It also did nothing to hide her perfectly sized bosom. After dressing herself, Satin walked to the full-length mirror on her door and started brushing her beautiful long blonde hair. She caught herself mesmerized by her striking green eyes, which were only brought out more by the bright green dress. When she was finally sure that she looked stunningly perfect, she told Sparkler she was on her way to the Reaping.

On her way there, Satin saw both Crude and Moro with their families. She herself had never gone with her family. Satin had been independent since she turned ten, and she could handle walking to the Reaping alone. Crude caught her gaze with his own aquatic eyes. _You look great_, he mouthed to her. She mouthed a thanks back before turning away and heading to the crowd.

"Finger please," the Peacekeeper requested as Satin went through the line. She handed it over and felt the prick of the tiny needle. After her finger was pressed against the paper, the Peacekeeper said "Next" and the person behind her pushed ahead, bumping into Satin. She turned around to glare at whoever it was, and came face to face with her enemy.

"Nyla."

"Satin. Still grumpy about not getting picked?" Nyla said, getting her finger pricked. Okay, so maybe Nyla _does_ want to go into the Games. Satin just glowered at the red-headed bitch silently before rushing off to the 17-year-old section. She watched Nyla stalk off to the 16-year-old section in a beautiful dress that didn't belong on such an ugly body.

Not much later, however, Satin's attention was drawn to the eccentric escort. "Hello, District one. I am proud to announce the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games has begun! But first, a video," Lily Veers spoke through the microphone. Satin showed disinterest in the boring video that has played every year since Katniss Everdeen's attempt at a revolution. As she looked around at the other citizens of her district, she noticed that no one was paying attention.

An eternity later, the video was finally done. "The time has come for us to pick the tributes!" Her heels clicked as they hit the hollow stage on her way to the female bowl. Finally fishing a name out, Satin prepared herself.

_Rip_. The seal of the slip was broken. _I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. I need to do this._

Lily opened her mouth to pronounce the name on the paper at the same time Satin shouted "I volunteer!"

Stunned silence followed. Satin was sure most of the 12-18-year olds knew that Nyla was meant to be tribute, and the looks on some of the faces proved it. It wouldn't be long before her parents figured it out.

Satin strutted to the stage confidently. As she said her name through the microphone, she looked at all the people beneath her. One of these lucky souls was going to have the honor of being killed by her own hands. Satin smiled.

**Leo Rolfes**

"I thought I told you to stay out of my fucking room!" Leo shouted at his 8-year-old brother Lathan. Five years Leo's junior, Lathan often times got on his nerves. But then again, what didn't?

"But I was playing with my ball, and it bounced in your room, an-"

"No excuses. You're lucky I don't just destroy the damn thing. Aren't you a little too old for toys anyway?" Oops, too loud. Leo could here Thea, the two kids' nanny, coming up the stairs.

"What's going on here?" she asked. She was already looking at Leo suspiciously.

"He won't give me my ball back," Lathan answered with a tear in his eye. The kid could cry on demand, and he often used it to his advantage.

"Leo, give it back to him."

Staring daggers into Lathan's eyes, Leo stalked back to his room and tossed the ball out the open window. "Go get it then, little brother."

Lathan rolled his eyes and ran down the stairs to retrieve his toy from the back yard. Before Thea could start scolding Leo for his childish behavior, he slammed the door in the nanny's face and locked it. Of course, she did have a spare key, but that was just for emergencies. Leo had made her promise not to abuse it when she requested she get it made.

"You know, you're parents would not be proud of your behavior," Thea shouted through the door. Leo ignored her, and he allowed his thoughts to stray to his parents. He knew what they had looked like from the pictures in the hallway, and he had vague memories of them before the accident. But he hadn't been with them long enough to be very distressed about what happened. He barely even remembered the day his nanny had told him they wouldn't return. That was when he was five years old, almost six. Lathan had just been born. Later, a couple years after, he was finally told what happened. They had been in a fatal car accident. The unpaved roads were not meant for speeding, and the driver of the car in the oncoming lane had not realized that. He lost control, swerving into Leo's parents' car. Both parties were killed on impact.

But it really never bothered Leo. He still led a normal life. He blamed it on the fact that they were always busy. Almost never at home, if they weren't working, they were partying. They had the money for a nanny, and they used it.

Leo looked at the clock. It read that it was almost 11:30, and the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games started at noon. Rushing to get dressed, he threw on a black t-shirt and khaki shorts. As he combed his hair with a wet comb in his personal bathroom, he heard Lathan in the bedroom next door, speaking to his parents. Leo had never understood this strange ritual, but since he was able to grasp the concept of death, Lathan had spoken to his nonexistent parents, as if they were somewhere listening. But Leo knew better than that, and he often times made sure Lathan knew that.

Eavesdropping now, Leo could barely make out what Lathan was saying. "Please, Mommy and Daddy, please make sure Leo stays safe again this year like you did last year. I know he's mean to me sometimes, but I forgive him. I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Leo had heard enough. He unlocked and opened his bedroom door and began walking to the town square.

"Hey, Leo!" Leo looked off to his right to see who said his name.

"Jason!"

The two embraced. They had been dating for almost a year now. Jason Klint, a year older than Leo at 14, was popular at school and knew practically everyone. Well, he did before he came out of the closet anyway. After that though, he started getting ridiculed for his sexual preferences. Leo would have too, but he usually scared everyone off. Because of Jason's protective boyfriend, in fact, people hardly harassed Jason anymore.

Leo and Jason walked hand-in-hand to the Reaping together. "Why do you love me?" Leo inquired along the way.

"Everything," Jason responded. "Your raven-black hair, your striking green eyes, your tight-fisted attitude, and especially your refusal to take no for an answer."

Leo smiled. He only felt calm and happy around this man. He loved the brunette, blue-eyed boy with all his heart. Lathan and Thea both knew about his relationship, and neither made a fuss. Jason's family, also, had no problem with him being in love with another male. For that, Leo was thankful.

As the couple approached the Reaping, they had to go their separate ways into the corresponding age sections. Leo wished he could stay home from this honestly. I mean, he already knew he wouldn't get Reaped. And even if he was, there would be a volunteer ready to take his place.

Lily Veers, the escort for District 1, took place center stage minutes after Leo and Jason had arrived. After watching the stupid video the audience had to watch every year, Lily announced that the time had come for her to pick the female tribute. However, before she could even finish reading the name off the slip of paper, a girl volunteered. Some of the faces in the audience showed surprise, and Leo wondered if the wrong girl volunteered. He soon lost interest in that train of thought though.

"What is your name, darling?" Lily asked into the microphone.

"Satin Krow." The girl seemed arrogant in the way she walked across the stage. She looked 16 or 17, but Leo couldn't be sure. She wasn't familiar to him.

"Now, onto the boys." The _click clack_ of Lily's bright green high heels resonated over the crowd as she walked over to the other Reaping bowl. She made a show of fishing for a slip among the hundreds of names. When she finally collected one, she read it off, purple highlighted black hair flowing over her shoulders. "Leo Rolfes."

It took a second or two before Leo realized that was him. It was another second before he realized no one was volunteering. Panic set in. The escort looked about as expectant for a volunteer as everyone else did. She was scanning the audience. However, by the time Leo made it to the stage on wobbly legs, there were still no volunteers.

"District 1, I give you your tributes for this year's 4th Quarter Quell! Satin Krow, and Leo Rolfes!" Satin extended her hand to Leo's, and they shook hands. The crowd went wild. But so was Leo's heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6: Intermission

Merciless

**Before I write the next Reaping, I need someone to submit a District 2 Male. Please? Then I can do the Reaping. I hope you're all enjoying so far :D**


End file.
